overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Rampage
Captain Rampage is the third saga of Naturellescraft. This chapter ended the tale of the pirates of Naturelles. It also introduced signifigant characters such as Brandon Huxley and Master Templar Vandeer. Synopsis With King Addington out of the way, Captain Rampage was free to go about his nefarious ways in the Kingdom of Naturelles. Captain Rampage at first arrived at Naturelles without a single shipmate but with his wit and charm he managed to bring people to his side. The first of the citizens to be turned was Seamus Huxley. Seamus Huxley, seeking power and fortune was easily seduced by the pirate. In due time the two would become the best of pals, with Seamus becoming Rampage's first mate. Rampage would recruit others to his crew such as Mamrath and Petrus Mortiis. Kidnapped The pirates would intentionally cause mischief in the kingdom of Naturelles, stealing food and beer from the local pub. While many seemed to fear the pirates, Templar Abbot wanted to crush them underneath his heel. Abbot declared that any pirate caught in Ostacre would be killed on sight. This was met with raucous laughter and jeers by the pirates. One day, deciding to have a bit of fun, the pirates went to Abbot's home in the middle of the night and kidnapped him, taking Abbot aboard their ship. The pirates demanded that the citizens of Naturelles pay gold in order to get their beloved Templar back. Eventually, the citizens complied and Abbot return, unharmed but absolutely livid. Huxley Hung Abbot determined to get back at the pirates, decided to not attack Rampage but his best mate, Seamus Huxley. Abbot followed Cabin-boy Gardell and eventually Gardell asked to meet Seamus on Rampage’s boat. Abbot managed to beat Gardell to the boat and took Seamus hostage, tying him to the gallows located on the ship. On a the boat a newly arrived Beetleguese Vandeer attempted to defuse the situation to no avail. Abbot demanded that Rampage arrive and be killed or his First Mate be killed. Rampage managed to arrive but Abbot had grown tired and pushed Huxley off the boat, the rope tied to him snapping his neck, killing him instantly. Rampage became infuriated and slew Gardell, believing him to have been working with Abbot to lead Huxley into a trap. Rampage mourned the loss of his fallen comrade and took his body to the Pirate Cove to be buried. Seamus Huxley's son, Brandon Huxley would arrive shortly after the funeral and found that his year long quest of searching for his father had ended in vain. Rampage attempted to persuade Brandon to join his crew and carry on his father's legacy but Brandon refused, not wanting to follow in his father's footsteps. Rampage vowed to get revenge on Abbot and Brandon Huxley would end up joining the Order of the Templar in order to fight Rampage. Battle Aboard the Boat With Rampage intent on dominating Naturelles, Templar Abbot decided to take the battle to the sea and not the lands of Naturelles. Templar Abbot commissioned the construction of the S.S. Addington which would serve as the battleground for the final battle against the pirates. While the Order of the Templar on the boat preparing for battle, the pirates decided to ambush them and boarded the boat. Unprepared, the Order was quickly overwhelmed and were either thrown off board the ship or wounded. The remaining Order forces regrouped on land and quickly devised a plan to take back the S.S. Addington. Abbot ordered Huxley who had not been fighting to fight for the good and Kingdom and Huxley reluctantly agreed. The Order of the Templar was able to get back on the boat and were able to slay Captain Rampage. Rampage was not over yet, however. The Captain refused to die and came back, an undead abomination. Wanting his former crew-mates to join him and become his undead shipmates, Rampage attacked his former men. The men were able to gain the upper hand over Rampage and defeated him, banishing him to the spirit world. At long last, Rampage was no longer a threat to Naturelles, Naturelles was free to prepare itself for an assault against Die Kalt Grad. The kingdom would not be able to do this however, as a new threat would soon rise out of the remnants of the pirates, the Mercenaries . Category:Sagas Category:Naturellescraft